


In Madrid

by wyoheartsmusic



Series: SKAM Fic Week 2018 [4]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Even travels Europe, Falling In Love, Fluff, Isak is the son of a hostel owner, M/M, SKAM Fic Week, Travel, Vacation, backpacking, hostels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-10
Updated: 2018-06-10
Packaged: 2019-05-20 12:37:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,719
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14894766
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wyoheartsmusic/pseuds/wyoheartsmusic
Summary: Even has been travelling Europe for the past year, always eager to meet new people, get to know different cultures and live his life to the fullest. In Madrid, nothing changes and yet, everything does.





	In Madrid

**Author's Note:**

> I'm finally publishing Day Three of Fic Week (Travelling/Vacation). Yay me! This little baby kind of got out of control so it took a little longer to finish than planned, but I'm so happy to get it out now.  
> Varshi has given the prompt of backpack traveller Even and son-of-student-hostel-owner Isak once so I hope you're okay with me sneakily using that prompt and I hope you like what I made of it <3  
> Also, Marta, this has a little surprise for you in there. This is my way of saying sorry for snaking you with nyanser av kjærlighet, I hope you forgive me <3 I love you!
> 
> And now, I hope you enjoy this <333

The only light in the hostel’s lobby came from the street lamps behind Even and the screen of the phone the poor soul behind the reception desk was tapping away on.

Even had arrived in Madrid about an hour ago and ever since then had tried to find a cheap hostel that had a 24-hour check-in and still a bed for him. Mid-season that was no easy feat. 

So now it was three in the morning, Even’s shoulders were aching from the backpack he was carrying and he was ready to just fall asleep standing up. At this point, he’d even take the sofa that was to the left of the reception desk. It would totally do for the night, even if he had to sleep cramped together because of his long legs. “Hi,” He said in a quiet voice as he stepped up to the reception desk, “Do you still have rooms available?” His heart was beating fast, like it always did when he had to talk to someone for the first time in a language that wasn’t native to him.

It took a moment for the guy to put his phone away and pay attention to Even. With the light of the phone gone, they both blinked owlishly in the almost-darkness. “Did you have a reservation?”

Even’s heart sank. If that was his first question — as had been in all the other _fully_ - _booked_ hostels — his hopes weren’t very high. “No…” He said slowly.

“Okay, let’s see if we have any open spots,” The guy said, turning in his chair to access the computer. He hummed a little as he looked through their system, not seeming too tired.

“What did you do to get the night shift?” Even couldn’t help but ask. The most fun part about travelling around was meeting new people and making friends with this hostel’s employee seemed like a good idea. He could probably tell him all the secrets about Madrid and make Even’s stay here incredibly special.

He laughed a little, eyes still scanning the screen when he replied, “What I did? Well, I’m the owner’s son so I don’t have much of a say in this but I don’t mind, sleep and I aren’t really friends anyway.”

“Sleep is the cousin of death,” Even blurted.

“Huh?” Now the guy looked at him curiously.

“It’s uh- lyrics? Ever heard of NAS?” Even explained awkwardly.

“Ha!” The guy exclaimed triumphantly, way too loudly for this time of night, “Found you a spot. It’s an 8-person room but a bed’s a bed, right?”

Even’s shoulders sagged with relief. “Yes, perfect,” He sighed.

The guy smiled at him. “Awesome, how long would you like to stay? Paying cash or credit card? And I need your name to put it in the system.”

Even tried to focus on all the questions but it was getting harder with every passing second especially since his brain had to decipher the English first before actually understanding it — he was good in English but everything seemed harder in the middle of the night when he was sleep deprived. “Yeah, uh… Even. Bech Næsheim. That’s B, E—“

“You’re Scandinavian!” The guy exclaimed — how did he do it? How was he so chipper in the middle of the night?

Even blinked in surprise, except that he had troubles reopening his eyes. “Yeah,” He yawned, “Norwegian. Is there— any possibility that I could just take that bed tonight and we figure the rest out in the morning? When I’m more awake?” He wasn’t really functioning anymore.

“Oh, fuck, yes. Of course. Tell you what, I’m booking you for that bed for a week but it’s nothing fixed. I just won’t be here in the morning and I don’t want any other employee giving your bed away. Mmh, I’ll probably be around in the afternoon? Find me and we’ll get everything set properly. Does that work for you?” He was talking a million miles an hour so Even just nodded along, incredibly relieved when the guy slid a room card across the counter. “I can walk you to your room,” He offered, already walking around the counter.

Even just followed him blindly and he didn’t quite remember what happened between the reception desk and falling head first into bed.

☀︎

Sleeping in a room full of people was awful. It was never _just_ quiet. The first few weeks of his trip, Even had rarely gotten any sleep because of that but he had eventually gotten used to the sounds and lack of privacy and it was working better now. However, he still sometimes liked to pay that extra money to have a room with less people and he usually completely avoided any rooms that were above six people.

But beggars couldn’t be choosers and anyway, this was possibly the best night’s sleep he had had in a while.

Even slept right through the early morning commotion of the other tourists waking up and getting ready for their day.

When he woke up around noon, the hostel was mostly empty so he didn’t have to worry about other people wanting to take a shower as well when he took his time in there. 

Even had spent over ten hours in a car from Nantes yesterday with a couple that had started getting into a terrible fight around Bordeaux — in French, so while Even by no means delighted in others being miserable, he couldn’t understand anything they said, making _him_ miserable as well because he had sat in the backseat of the car like he had been a child who couldn’t do anything about his parents fighting.

Freshly showered, any remains of that awful car ride washed off, Even scouted the area around the hostel for breakfast. He easily found something since he was pretty much in the centre of the city. The woman behind the counter smiled at him broadly as he ordered some pastries in his broken Spanish he had picked up from some friends he had made in Croatia. There was a knot in his stomach all through it but the woman beamed at him and Even loved making people happy.

Walking back to the hostel, Even started thinking about what he was going to do here in Madrid. He never had any particular plan for the cities he ended up in since he left it up to fate where it took him but he had always wanted to see Madrid so he definitely needed to make the best of his trip here. 

Stepping into the hostel and looking at the reception desk with some girl sitting behind it, Even also remembered that he was supposed to find his knight in shining armour from last night. Admittedly, he didn’t quite recall what the guy looked like since he had been so dead tired.

Since Even still needed to talk to him, he decided to spend the afternoon in the hostel — he was in no rush after all to explore the city and had no deadline when to leave it again — also because just from his short walk to the bakery, he’d almost died from the midday heat.

He checked out the hostel’s facilities. The kitchen was well-stocked and Even made a mental note to buy some groceries and there even was some kind of lounge room with a foosball table.

“Play?” Even looked up at the person who had spoken, a guy with dark skin and a sunny smile.

“Sure!” Even replied, smiling to himself. “I’m Even. Nice to meet you!” He introduced himself as they took their positions.

“Jamal!” The guy said as he dropped the ball on the field.

“How long have you been here?” Even asked as his eyes followed the ball around. When he didn’t get a reply, he looked up at Jamal, who just kept grinning. Even figured that one didn’t really speak English. He didn’t mind all that much, there were other ways to communicate than words and they had a great game of foosball going.

Later, Jamal said goodbye with more gestures than words and Even clapped him on the back, laughing, “See you later!”

“See you later!” He mimicked and left the room.

Even felt that familiar tug in his stomach at already having made a friend.

“Halla, fellow countryman,” Suddenly someone approached him in Norwegian where he was standing by the bulletin board, checking out the advertisements for parties and tours.

Even looked to his left and did a double take. Blonde curls, faintly tan skin, twinkling green eyes and perfect pink lips curled in a cupid bow greeted him. “H-hi,” He choked out.

“Did you sleep well your first night here?” He asked, turning to face Even fully, his shoulder leaning against the bulletin board.

Even gaped at him like an idiot for a few seconds before he finally managed to speak. “Like a baby. Uh- thanks.”

He grinned at him. “You know I always wondered, aren’t babies waking up a couple times at night? Why is that a saying? Sleeping like a baby? Because I assume you meant you slept really well?” He wondered.

That startled a laugh out of Even. “You know, I don’t know actually,” He admitted, “But yes, I really slept well. I mean, I probably would have slept well anywhere last night. I’m Even, by the way.”

“Oh, I know that! You, uh- told me yesterday, for the reservation,” He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, his cheeks reddening, “I’m Isak.”

Even couldn’t stop smiling. He stretched out his hand for Isak to shake. “Very nice to meet you, and thank you again for last night.”

Isak shook his hand and maybe it was wishful thinking but Even thought he was lingering a bit. “Rough day travelling, huh?” Isak asked curiously.

Even huffed a laugh. “You have no idea,” He sighed dramatically.

“Do you have time now? We can work out the room stuff and you can tell me about it?” Isak suggested, quietly adding, “If you like of course.”

Even nodded eagerly. Suddenly his desire to explore Madrid had diminished and he wouldn’t mind spending all his time with Isak instead. As they walked back to the reception desk, Even recounted the story of the French couple, maybe embellishing it a bit here and there to make it more interesting. It was absolutely worth it to see Isak bursting into laughter.

“So you were vacationing in Nantes and then just thought, hey, why the hell not see Madrid too?” Isak wondered, his tongue peeking out between his lips as he clicked through the computer to get to the data he needed.

Even’s eyes were kind of transfixed on Isak’s lips.

“Even?” Isak laughed.

“Oh, uh- ye- Nantes, yeah. I’ve been travelling for the past year or so, so basically that was exactly what I thought. Nothing’s planned, I just go where people are willing to take me basically,” He explained, a blush hot on his cheeks.

Isak’s eyes widened. “Really? Wow, isn’t that super expensive? Aren’t you scared? What if that French couple wasn’t fighting but planning your murder?”

Even giggled. “Well, I’m still alive so there’s that. I don’t really think about that, you know? And mostly it’s not complete strangers I’m travelling with. They’re people I met at the place I was at before. And because I’m travelling by car, it’s not that expensive. I pitch in with gas money sometimes but other times they take me just for free. And then I just have to pay for the hostels and stuff. Sometimes I work an odd job here and there too,” He explained.

Isak looked at him in awe. “I don’t think I could ever do that. I’ve never been anywhere else but here or my hometown. Well, I have a friend who sometimes invites me to her holiday house outside of Madrid but I’m not sure that counts,” He mused and then chuckled, “Anyway, let’s get to business. How many nights would you like to book the bed?”

Even thought about it for a second. He had wanted to stay three or maybe four days in Madrid to see everything and then see where he’d go next but a stupid (lovesick) part of him didn’t want to go anywhere where Isak wasn’t. He gnawed on his bottom lip, trying to make the right decision. He never stayed in one place longer than necessary and he had made friendships along the way that he knew were gonna last way longer than the time they had spent in the same city. Maybe Isak was just a pretty face to look at anyway, maybe they didn’t even get along beside the smalltalk they were doing right now. He closed his eyes for a second and then blurted, “Make it three more nights?”

“Alright,” Isak hummed, clicking around on the computer, “And… done!”

“So what now?” Even asked, mainly because he wanted to spend some more time with Isak if he could.

Isak grimaced and said, “Well, I actually need a fifty-euro deposit for the key card and uh, I think that’s it?”

Even nodded, “Sure. I’ll just get my stuff from the room? Give me one sec!” He quickly darted off to get his money, eager to get back to Isak. In the room, he took a moment to compose himself. No need to seem desperate in front of Isak. “So, hey. What’s your hometown if I may ask?” He asked when he got back to the reception desk where Isak quickly put his phone away.

Isak smiled as he took the money from Even, printing a receipt for him. “Oslo, born and raised. We moved here… wow, has it already been four years? When I was sixteen,” He told Even easily, “What about you?”

Even’s heart skipped a beat. This was a sign. They had lived in the same city but had never met, but fate had brought them together now. Even was sure of it. “So am I. From Oslo.”

“You’re kidding!” Isak exclaimed, eyes and smile wide, “Damn, I miss that city.”

Even smiled at Isak’s enthusiasm but he shrugged, indifferent. “Can’t say I miss it much.” Too many memories.

Isak squinted his eyes at him but didn’t comment on it. “What are your plans for today, Even?” Isak asked as he walked around the counter. “Come outside,” He waved his hand at Even, confident Even would follow him outside.

Of course, Even did.

Next to the building the hostel was in, there was a low wall Isak sat on, behind him, trees were obscuring the view at the palace. Isak leaned with his back against the wall of the building and pulled a small pouch out of his jeans pocket. “Wanna sit?” He offered Even and started rolling the joint.

The hostel was in a street not a lot of people walked through, remote but still central somehow, so Even didn’t worry when Isak lit the joint, taking a few drags and blowing the sweet smoke at Even’s face. “You smoke?” He asked, holding the joint out to Even.

Even finally sat down, crosslegged, facing Isak. “Thanks,” He muttered, taking a drag. He couldn’t take his eyes off of Isak. The way he didn’t seem to have a care in the world as he leaned against the wall, eyes trained on the blue sky above them, putting his neck on display.

“Do you ever feel like,” Isak murmured, looking back at Even, their eyes meeting for one electric moment, “You’re trapped?”

Even felt his heart lurch. How Isak had pinpointed exactly the reason why Even had left Oslo was beyond him. He held the joint out to Isak. Instead of answering Isak’s question, he asked, “Do you?”

Isak took the joint and took a long drag. He kept the smoke in his lungs for a moment and when he blew it out, he waved his hand around. “Like, I know I said I couldn’t do it. Just pack a couple things and travel around, nothing planned in advance. But… maybe I want to? Just be free, see the world, meet new people. All that. It must be awesome, right?”

Even dropped his gaze to his knee, picking at a thread on his denim shorts. “It is… it’s awesome,” Even murmured, “But it does get lonely sometimes. I don’t mind being alone, I enjoy the silence and more often than not, I have people around me. But even then, when I have a million people around me, I’m lonely, you know. Like those people don’t really know me, they don’t know what I’ve been through and what I will still go through… it’s- wow, I’m rambling, I’m sorry.”

“No, I-“ Isak leaned forward and put his hand on Even’s knee, their hands bumping together, “I get it. I’ve been here for four years and I feel like I’ve never formed any meaningful relationships here. I have one friend here, and I love her, she’s awesome but I’m still lonely all the time.”

“You should come with me when I leave Madrid,” Even joked but maybe he wasn’t really. He barely knew Isak, they hadn’t spent more than an hour with each other, not even a full hour yet, but Isak had talked about meaningful relationship and this right now felt exactly like one of those.

Isak laughed, “I wish.” He took another drag of the joint and handed it back to Even. “So uh, would you like to go to dinner? With me? I know a place. Best Madrileñan food, you won’t find that if you’re just doing the touristy stuff.”

Isak’s hand was still on Even’s knee and Even couldn’t breathe. Had he just been asked on a date? Or was that just a friendly offer? “Oh, definitely! I mean, yeah. Best Madrileñan food? Sign me the fuck up,” Even stuttered, stubbing out the joint so he did something that didn’t involve something stupid like leaning forward and kissing Isak.

During his travels, Even had had lots of hookups, one night stands and fleeting romances that lasted as long as he stayed in one place, with all kinds of fascinating people. But Isak- Isak wasn’t just a hookup. Even wanted it to have meaning and that wouldn’t happen if he kissed him now, half-stoned and barely knowing him.

☀︎

“Is this a date?” Ana, a girl from Argentina, asked from her spot on her bed where she was reading a magazine, “I say wear the maroon one then.”

Even looked from the t-shirt to her. He didn’t have an answer to her question. Isak would be here any moment and he wasn’t ready yet. “Thanks,” He muttered.

As expected, there was a knock on the door a moment later and Even was jerked out of his contemplation of which shirt to wear. Ana grinned at him encouragingly. Even sighed and opened the door, smiling as soon as he looked at Isak.

“Hi, are you-“ Isak faltered, his gaze trailing from Even’s face to his bare chest. He was blushing when he cleared his throat, meeting Even’s eyes again. “You’re not. Uh, that’s fine. I can come back later?”

Even stepped aside to let Isak in. “No, no, it’s okay. Just need to put on a shirt! I hope you’re not taking me to a black tie event, because I can’t offer that. Backpacker and all that…” God, he was a mess. With his cheeks flaming, Even grabbed the simple white t-shirt and tugged it over his head. “Let’s go!” Ana was giggling despite not having understood their exchange but being a mess didn’t need words. Even glared at her.

“It’s still early so I thought we could have drinks and tapas before dinner later?” Isak suggested, sounding a little unsure.

Even looked at him and- “You look beautiful.” Isak wore cut-off denim shorts and a light pink shirt with a scoop neck. It might not be anything special but Even was absolutely smitten.

Isak stumbled over his own feet and Even reflexively grabbed Isak’s arm to steady him. “Oh. Uh, thank you,” Isak mumbled. His lips were as pink as his shirt and his cheeks even pinker. “So do you.”

Even smiled, hand itching to reach out for Isak’s. But he didn’t. Maybe for now it was okay, though, because their elbows kept brushing and they kept shooting smiling looks at each other.

☀︎

Drinks and dinner felt like a dream. Even was laughing so much, his sides were aching and there wasn’t a moment of silence, they always found something else to talk about. 

Even learned about Isak that he had finished high school at an international school here in Madrid before starting a bioscience programme at university but quickly realising that he wasn’t made for uni so he had dropped out, working full time for his parents’ hostel now. He thought about signing up for evening business classes so he could take over the hostel one day. He’d never seen the ocean and he wanted to try bungee jumping once. He was scared of missing out on life.

In turn, Even told him about his aspirations as a filmmaker and how some of the money he made on his travels came from drawing portraits of tourists in whichever city he was when he needed money. He admitted that he hoped that visiting all those countries, meeting all these new people, getting to know all these different cultures meant that he’d somehow find his way. But that he, at the end of the day, just felt lost and scared of never being able to settle down.

They strolled through the warm summer night, almost holding hands several times but never quite, past the royal palace and then back toward the hostel.

Despite the late hour, the night was still buzzing with the people milling about but everything felt quiet, peaceful for Even.

“Thank you for the awesome night,” Isak said when they stood in front of Even’s door, “My offer still stands, I can show you around tomorrow if you like.”

Even looked down between them, their hands almost touching. He took a deep breath and laced their fingers. When he looked back up, Isak’s eyes were wide and he gasped when Even leaned in for a kiss. Even pulled away a little when he realised his mistake, breathing heavily.

But Isak chased after his lips, raising his free hand to tangle it in the hair at the back of Even’s neck.

They forgot everything around them, people passing them, Even’s roommates complaining when they wanted to get in or out of the room. It was just them, kissing and smiling.

“At the risk of being too forward,” Isak panted when he pulled away, “Do you want to come to my place?”

“Yes!” Even groaned, before darting in for another kiss. _Fuck_ , he couldn’t get enough of this man.

They were stumbling while they made their way right back out of the hostel again, kissing all the time. And giggling into each other’s mouths. Luckily, they got to their destination fairly quickly. 

Only one door down from the hostel, Isak pressed Even against the front door, laughing when he tried to pull away and Even chased after him. He didn’t want to waste any second he had with Isak with anything but kissing.

“You gotta let me open the door,” Isak teased but let Even kiss him again, “Or we’ll be here all night.”

Even grinned, “I don’t mind. I’m quite comfortable, aren’t you?” With that, he switched them around so that Isak was the one with his back against the door.

Isak laughed but pulled Even as close as possible, his hands slipping under Even’s shirt, exploring warm skin. “We could do that,” Isak mouthed along Even’s jaw and down his neck, making Even throw back his head and moan, “Or we could take this to a bed.”

“Okay fine,” Even eventually agreed with a sigh. He stepped back and let Isak fish his keys out of his jeans pocket. But he had to open the door one handed because Even reached out and laced their hands back together.

Up on the second floor, Isak let him into a small flat. It was very minimalistic in black, grey and white hues. Large windows gave a nice view at the street beneath. Even immediately felt comfortable but maybe that also had a lot to do with Isak.

Even spotted something that didn’t seem to quite fit in with the rest of the room but at the same time, there couldn’t have been a better spot for it. One wall was completely decorated with cartoon drawings in different sizes. Superheroes — Even spotted some Marvel characters but also original stuff — and cartoon versions of Isak alone and arm in arm with a girl. In one of the drawings the two cartoon friends were joined by a large dog and that dog reappeared in another drawing. Even’s artist heart beat faster. “These are amazing!” He said, smiling at Isak over his shoulder, “Did you draw them?” It seemed weird that Even had told Isak about being an artist and Isak didn’t mention that he was too.

Isak laughed, “No, definitely not. Even my stick figures look wonky. My best friend made these. She’s awesome. Got a degree for it and everything. She’s a genius!” He joined Even where he was admiring the art. “That’s me and her and her dog, Berta. Biggest fluff ball, I love her. Both of them. She likes to pretend she’s evil, but she’s actually the sweetest person ever — my best friend, not Berta obviously.”

Even smiled at Isak. His eyes were shining as he talked about his best friend, he was absolutely beautiful. “She sounds really awesome!”

“She is! You should meet her! You can nerd about your art together or something,” Isak joked and pulled Even close to kiss him sweetly, tentatively. “Is this okay?” He made sure.

“Very,” Even nodded and kissed Isak again, following after him as Isak pulled him toward the sofa. They settled down on it, Isak on top of Even as they kissed languidly, no hurry to take this any further. They just touched and kissed and giggled in between.

Eventually, Isak stood back up, asking, “Are you thirsty? I have some beer in the fridge.”

“Sounds good to me,” Even smiled, pulling Isak’s hand that was still intertwined with his to his mouth and turning it so he could press a kiss against the palm.

When Isak left for the kitchen, it was with a deep blush on his cheeks.

Even leaned back against the sofa, looking around the flat again. Despite its minimalistic style, it still very much seemed like Isak. “You live here alone?” Even assumed as Isak came back, two bottles in his hand and a bag of chips under his arm. 

“Yeah. My dad bought it with the hostel. It was a dump so we got it cheaper. Needed a lot of work. We all lived here in the beginning but it was super cramped, no privacy. I actually slept down in the hostel a lot of nights to get away from it,” Isak chuckled, probably at the memory of those times, “But then about one and a half years ago, he bought a house away from all the buzz here in the city because the hostel has been going so well that he doesn’t need to check in every day anymore. And since I got more involved in it anyway, he suggested I live in the flat alone.”

“That’s really cool of your dad,” Even mused, thinking about his own parents who had been furious about him wanting to travel around Europe all by himself and had tried everything to stop him. Luckily, he had proven to them that maybe this hadn’t been the worst idea, because he was feeling better than ever; more stable and learning to deal with his issues of feeling lonely all the time.

Isak shrugged, “He’s pretty cool, yeah. I mean, it wasn’t always like that. It was pretty tough before we moved here but… it got better.” 

There was more to the story, Even could tell but it seemed like Isak didn’t want to talk about that now so Even didn’t ask. Instead, he shifted on the sofa until he had wriggled between Isak’s legs and was able to kiss him.

☀︎

Even smiled when arms wrapped around him from behind and Isak pressed a kiss to the back of his neck. His lips still brushing against his skin when he spoke made goosebumps appear. “What are you doing?” He croaked, voice still laced with sleep.

Even stirred the eggs in the pan, answering, “I hope this is okay. I thought the least I could do after falling asleep on you is some breakfast.”

“It smells so good,” Isak mumbled, squeezing his arms around Even, “Thank you.”

They had breakfast together in companionable silence until Isak had had his first coffee of the day and then he slowly started to talk more and they set up some plans what they would do today.

Then Even went back to the hostel to take a shower and get a change of clothes before they met up again to do all the touristy stuff that Even was so excited for.

Their first stop was the palace since that was the closest and Even already took a million pictures, catching Isak in them sometimes.

They walked the city, visiting the important tourist locations and browsing small shops in the nooks and crannies of Madrid. They had lunch in a small restaurant before going to the Parque del Retirowhere they found a quiet spot to rest a little, lying in the grass with Even’s head on Isak’s stomach as they talked some but eventually let the tranquility of the park take over.

After a short nap, they explored more of the park, ending up at the Palacio de Cristal. At this point, Even had taken so many pictures of the rest of the city that his phone didn’t have any more room on it and he pouted until Isak suggested with a roll of his eyes that Even could use his phone instead. Even would just transfer the pictures to his laptop once they were back at the hostel.

At around eight, they walked back to the hostel, finding something to eat on the way. Isak had a shift starting at ten and Even was fully prepared to just hang out in the lobby, keeping him company but Isak had different plans. “You should go out! I can suggest some really good clubs to you.”

“What’s the point?” Even asked as he went over to his locker to retrieve his laptop, “If I can’t make out with you on the dance floor?”

There was a beat of silence and then Isak muttered, “Find someone else.” Even was pretty sure he wasn’t supposed to hear that.

Without missing a beat, Even said, “I don’t want to.”

“Okay,” Isak breathed and when Even chanced a glance at him, there was a secret smile on his lips. But he hadn’t given up yet, “‘The party scene here is really great though, you’ll be missing out!”

Even rolled his eyes. He didn’t think he could just say that out loud but Isak had to _feel_ that Even didn’t think he was missing out on anything if he spent time with Isak. “You’re a party bunny, huh?” He teased good-naturedly.

Isak snorted. “I mean, I have to find hookups somewhere… I’m not usually going for the hostel guests.”

“You don’t?” Even raised his eyebrows and turned to Isak, pulling him against his chest. “What, you don’t want seven other people watching as you kiss some hot backpacker?”

Isak reached up to tangle his fingers in Even’s hair. “Oh, you think you’re hot then?”

“You tell me,” Even whispered with a smirk, pressing Isak against the lockers, careful that Isak didn’t hit his head on the open door of Even’s. He kissed Isak hungrily, who gasped and wrapped his legs around Even, trusting Even to hold him up.

Even made sure he had a tight grip on Isak and carried him over to his bed. Technically, the tiny bunk bed was too small for two lanky boys like them but at least Even had snatched a bottom bed so it was easy access.

The kisses were hot and heavy, tiny mewls and moans leaving both their lips, hips moving into each other. Even was just glad the room was empty for once and with Isak under him like that, clinging to him, he was suddenly painfully aware how long it had been since the last time he had gotten off. “Isak…”

“Excuse me, there are people around now,” Suddenly someone spoke up in an Australian drawl and Isak and Even sprung apart. Even hitting his head on the top bunk in his haste to slide off of Isak.

Jamie, who was a laid-back Australian surfer dude, seemed completely unfazed, which probably spoke for the time he had already been on this trip and what he had experienced in hostels so far.

“Sorry,” Even muttered, his face flaming.

Jamie just shrugged and started munching on a sandwich. “You’re Isak, right? From the hostel?”

Isak nodded, his eyes wide. Even could almost see how his thoughts were running wild and how he was imagining getting a bad review for the hostel because the staff was chumming up with the guests.

“Do you have any suggestions for clubs to go to tonight?”

Even was amazed how easily Isak went into business mode, rattling off all the options while sporting a massive boner.

“Thanks, mate,” Jamie came over to the bed to fist bump Isak, throwing the wrapper of his now finished sandwich in the trash. He got a towel and showering supplies out of his backpack. “I’m gonna take a shower but I’m fast so I sincerely hope I won’t be coming back to two naked boys in this room,” He warned but winked at them before he left the room.

Even and Isak stared at each other for a moment before bursting into laughter.

When they had calmed down again, Isak told Even, “Okay, I gotta get to my shift. You should really go out with Jamie tonight.”

“If you really wanna get rid of me, I guess I should…” Even mumbled, he definitely didn’t want to be a burden.

“No!” Isak exclaimed, “That’s not it! I just thought…”

Even gnawed on his bottom lip, thinking about his options. “What about tomorrow? Do you have a late shift then?”

Isak shook his head. “Nope, I’m free.”

“Okay, so how about you show me the club scene here then?” Even offered.

“Okay, I guess that works,” Isak agreed, pecking Even’s lips quickly before getting out of bed, “See you out front.”

He left the room and Even stayed right where he was, staring up at the laths of the top bunk, a dazed smile on his lips. While his boner had gone down a little in the last few minutes, he was aware of the silence in the room. He was completely alone. Unceremoniously, he shoved his hand into his pants, groaning at the skin on skin contact.

He was about to pull his jeans off when the door burst open and he quickly pulled his hand out of his pants again. Hard once again. “You have the worst fucking timing,” Even whined as he glared at Jamie entering the room with just a towel wrapped around his hips.

“Where’s your hot boyfriend?” Jamie wondered, toothy smile on his lips. Even would really like to punch him.

Even flipped Jamie off. “Starting his shift,” He replied miserably. He considered taking a shower just to get some privacy but eventually decided against it. Standing up, he fixed his pants, hoping the boner wasn’t too visible. He grabbed his laptop and closed his locker before he went outside.

Isak was busy with a check-out but took a moment to smile at Even before focusing back on the three girls.

☀︎

Even’s third day in Madrid was spent with Isak’s friend. She had been slightly intimidating at first with her no bullshit attitude but they had quickly bonded over their mutual love of art, talking about it for hours while Isak had just sat there, listening to them but not able to contribute. Even would have felt bad if it weren’t for the big smile on Isak’s face.

That night, they had been dancing through the clubs of Madrid and Even could easily say that he had felt as free as he hadn’t in a long time.

Maybe that made it even worse when he wake up the next morning, hung over, and a sudden dread pooling in his stomach that his time in Madrid — his time with Isak — had run out. Of course, he wasn’t bound to any itinerary and it would be easy to just _stay_.

But Even felt a longing deep in his chest that told him to keep moving, and that had nothing to do with Isak, if he could, he’d take him with him.

Either way, Even knew it was time to go.

If it was meant to be, fate would bring them together once more and maybe then Even was ready to settle down.

Even slipped out of Isak’s bed where Isak was still fast asleep and a couple minutes later out of Isak’s flat as well. 

Stoically, he went through the motions of brushing his teeth, showering and putting on clothes before he packed his things into his backpack, getting ready to leave.

He was zipping it up when there was a knock on the door. Even went to open it and came face to face with his beautiful man. “I figured it out!” Isak announced loudly, “I have a car! Or- my dad has but I talked to him and he said he’d lend it to me even though he thinks I’m being quite reckless and…” He trailed off, his eyes landing on the backpack. “Oh,” He deflated a little, “You wanted to leave without saying goodbye?”

Even didn’t. God, no, he would never. “I didn’t!” He exclaimed, not giving a fuck about the other people in the room. “Isak, I didn’t,” He promised more quietly, his hands cupping Isak’s face. He pressed their lips together in a desperate kiss.

“I…” Isak seemed a little unsure now, eyes flickering and Even was almost certain that it would only be a couple more seconds until they both started crying, “I’ve never seen the ocean. And I thought… if you wanted- I mean, you need a car and I have one so maybe, I thought, maybe you could take me to the ocean?”

Even was speechless. This was everything he had hoped for, he didn’t know what to say.

“As friends!” Isak relented, “If that’s what you want. I don’t want to be a burden to you or anything. I just hoped- you don’t know me that well but-“

“Isak, shut up,” Even interrupted him, smiling now, so much that it was hurting. “I’m taking you anywhere you wanna go.” It was a lie that Even didn’t know Isak, it felt like he knew him better than anyone else. “How long?” Even wondered; given how short notice the whole thing was, he didn’t think they’d have much time.

“Three months,” Isak replied, worrying his bottom lip, “I mean, it’s okay if you get sick of me before that but my parents kind of expected something like that to happen sooner or later and they want me to have that freedom and told me I shouldn’t worry about the hostel and-“

Even kissed him. The feeling in his chest was so beyond happiness, he thought he had to burst. “What do you think about Portugal? Lisbon, maybe? We could go there to see the ocean and then we could drive back down to Spain. Hell, we could even go to Morocco if you want to.”

Isak giggled, hugging Even tightly. “Anywhere sounds perfect as long as I’m with you.”

Maybe, Even could settle down without having to stop moving for now.

**Author's Note:**

> Comments and kudos make me really really happy so leave some if you liked this <3


End file.
